


We Know The Game and We're (Gonna Play It)

by Missy



Category: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Seduction Through Cheesy Love Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ricky's playing that song again.
Relationships: Singer| Rick Astley/Bartender
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	We Know The Game and We're (Gonna Play It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



Don has known Ricky for ten months now, and every single time they got together he sang that song of his about devotion. 

Don gets into it, almost in spite of himself. The rhythm’s pretty infectious. He actually does a split right in the middle of the number this time, just to get Ricky’s attention.

Sweaty and tired, he saunters up once the band takes its break.

“If you wanna dance with me,” Don says to Ricky’s face, “next time you can.”

“If I knew it was that easy, I would have asked you before I started singing,” laughs Ricky.


End file.
